


Who's Pulling the Strings?

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, kitten stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kitten Stiles derailing Scott's and Deaton's plan to get rid of Peter. Possibly with Allison brotp with Stiles and disillusioned about her first love. Enjoy! IgnisFelicis





	Who's Pulling the Strings?

Stiles tried to handle the check up with a certain measure of dignity, knowing Deaton and Scott didn’t realize that the kitten they were taking care of was Stiles. Honestly, Stiles should’ve seen this coming after wandering around in his full shift, but it hadn’t exactly been his intention to have the little girl find him and for her mom to bring him to the vet as a stray. And he didn’t feel like revealing his best kept secret just yet either, so.

“He looks healthy,” Scott said, brushing gentle hands down Stiles’ back. Stiles purred, arching his back to encourage scritches. Scotty was great at scritches.

“He does,” Deaton agreed. “Very healthy for a stray, actually, but maybe he’s a house cat that wandered off. We’ll keep him for a few days and see if anyone reports him missing.”

Uh, no, they would not. Actually, they would come into work tomorrow and realize that the kitten had disappeared, but Stiles would let them have their fantasy.

Scott was quiet, letting Deaton gather some things together as he carefully petted the small tabby cat.

“Have you thought about what I said last week?” Stiles’ ears perked despite themselves. Deaton sounded just as enigmatic as usual, but he’s always wondered if the man was perhaps more forthcoming to the True Alpha. After all, he had to do something to make Scott trust him so much.

Scott sighed. “Yeah. And I paid more attention at the Pack meeting. You were right. He’s been tricking everyone and they don’t even know. Even Stiles and Lydia seem to trust him now and they hated him.”

“Peter Hale is dangerous but also extremely intelligent. It’s not their fault if he’s fooled them,” Deaton agreed.

Stiles was instantly tense, purring long silent, as he glared at Deaton. His hackles rose and he felt fury well into his small body. Fuck that, what the hell was Deaton talking about? And what was Scott talking about too? Peter had been loyal, had been pulling his weight, carefully treading the outskirts of the Pack before Stiles had reached out to actually integrate him into their fold. And it had taken months and months of weekly coffee dates—funded by Peter and with Stiles acting as mediator—before Lydia had been willing to even consider moving past what Peter had done to her. And Stiles didn’t blame her, though he was glad they were finally able to be civil at least.

“We need to do something. Are you sure Eichen House is the best though?” Scott asked, naive and trusting. Stiles hissed at the very name. “Woah, hey there,” Scott cooed, trying to calm him down. “Easy, shhh,” he shushed Stiles. Stiles swiped at his hand, hissing again, before scrambling to the floor. Scott rushed to catch him but Stiles dodged him, running out to the front lobby. In a stroke of luck, a woman entered with her dog just then and Stiles rushed between the German Shepard’s legs before the dog could react, running as fast as he could. He ignored Scott’s calls behind him.

Stiles kept as low a profile as he could, slipping into Peter’s apartment building and dashing into the elevator. The doors opened a floor down from Peter’s, but Stiles slowly climbed the stairs the rest of the way, cursing his tiny shifted body. He could’ve shifted back to human but he didn’t feel like being cited for public nudity.

Stiles scratched at Peter’s door, yowling wildly. He glanced down the hall at the only other door before yowling louder, hoping Peter would answer before the other people called animal control. He flailed when the door swung in out from under him and he landed sprawled on the ground by Peter’s feet. He mewed plaintively when Peter crouched go pick him up, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

“You’re cute, but I don’t need a cat,” Peter said evenly, gently scratching under his chin with one finger and, wow, that was awesome. Stiles accepted it for a moment before shaking it off, batting away Peter’s hand without claws before kicking to be let down. Peter did, pouting at being dismissed, and Stiles quickly slipped into his apartment. He headed straight for the couch, shifting smoothly and grabbing the blanket off the back. When he turned, settling the blanket around his waist, Peter was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Now how long have you been hiding that trick?” Peter drawled, raising a brow.

“Not important,” Stiles waved off. “Not like me turning into a kitten the size of your hand would’ve helped in literally any situation ever. But listen, I got picked up as a stray and brought to Deaton’s, and he and Scott were talking and they’ve got some kind of plan to get rid of you. They’re planning on sticking you in Eichen House. I’m not sure how soon, but Scott was talking about how you had tricked everyone or something.”

Peter had looked ready to interject when Stiles had mentioned being named a stray, but the important information stopped him. Stiles could almost say there was a hint of fear in his eyes at the mention of Eichen House and Stiles couldn’t blame him. The very name of that place sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.

“I would’ve never thought Scott had it in him, to be honest,” Peter finally spoke, though his voice was…off.

“This one is totally Deaton’s idea,” Stiles growled. “And Scott’s playing right into his hand. I never trusted Deaton before but this is just…no. Nope. He’s intentionally manipulating Scott and trying to divide our Pack. Not going to happen.”

Peter stared at him. “You… are much more incensed about this than I would’ve expected.”

Stiles shot him a look. “Dude, you’re Pack. You’ve been Pack ever since you stepped in to help with the Alpha Pack, even if we haven’t always treated you like you were. But things are different now. We’re better and we’re not going back to how we were. And Pack sticks up for Pack. You’d think you of all people would know that.”

Peter huffed affectionately even as he rolled his eyes. “Well excuse me for being surprised that Scott’s right hand man would side with me over our faultless True Alpha.”

Stiles snorted. “Dude, Scott is many things, but he’s not faultless.”

“You don’t have to convince me,” Peter said.

Stiles nodded. “Alright, so time to put our heads together. What’s the plan?”

“Let’s see…”

…

Deaton and Scott struck three nights later. Peter went on a run in the preserve, forcing himself to ignore Scott’s obvious attempts to follow him, instead texting Stiles that they were about to make their move and having to trust the boy to follow through with their plan. Peter was on his way back when Scott stepped in front of him. Peter stopped, raising a brow.

“Can I help you?” He asked, trying to act naturally.

“Your games have gone on long enough,” Scott said, eyes glowing a dull red. “You may have tricked everyone else, but you haven’t tricked me.”

Peter hummed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

“Deny it all you want, but I know. And we’re going to stop you,” Scott said. Peter growled at the threat, making to step forward only to find himself unable to. He glanced down to see a line of mountain ash surrounding him. He roared, eyes flaring supernaturally blue as Deaton stepped from the brush to come to Scott’s side.

“You have been a parasite on this Pack,” Deaton intoned, pulling a syringe from his pocket. Peter growled, in his beta shift and claws at the ready. If the man thought he’d be able to just walk over and inject him, he had another think coming.

“The only parasite has been you.”

Relief washed over Peter as Stiles stepped forward between the two and Peter. Derek was at his side and one by one the remaining members of their Pack joined them. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, even Allison. Peter felt a steady thrum of solidarity and support from each of their Pack bonds and he was honestly a bit surprised by it.

Scott’s eyes widened as the Pack made themselves known, the red glow disappearing from his eyes immediately. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked.

“Scott,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “What are you even doing, dude? You’re turning on your own Pack.”

“Peter is not Pack!” Scott denied in a growl. “He’s tricked all of you! He’s just trying to get close so he can have another chance to kill us all. He has to be taken care of.”

“No, Scott, Peter’s not the one tricking people. Deaton is.”

Scott growled, shaking his head and glaring at Peter behind them. Deaton had a small smug look on his face before he managed to cover it back up with his enigmatic smile. Stiles’ eyes narrowed.

“You don’t get to call the shots anymore,” Stiles said, hands tightening his hold on his bat.

Scott leapt in the air, trying to get pass Derek to Peter. Derek roared, accepting his challenge and tackling the boy. Allison notched an arrow, pointing it at Deaton’s chest and staring the man down.

“Say the word,” she said to Stiles, glaring.

“Now, Allison,” Deaton said, still looking unconcerned. “I would give your next action some consideration.”

“I am the Argent Matriarch,” Allison said. “You will speak to me with my due respect, druid. Or is it darach now?” she taunted.

Deaton’s eyes widened only fractionally, but Stiles’ keen eyes noticed. Stiles’ lip curled in fury.

“Disgusting,” Stiles sneered. “You’re nothing but a power hungry snake, like the Alpha Pack and like the darach before you. Tainting the Nemeton with your obsession and trying to manipulate us so you can utilize the Pack’s energies as your sacrifices.” Stiles stepped forward, suddenly so much angrier. “Did you even truly plan to imprison Peter in Eichen House? Or were you just going to have Scott subdue him and then perform a blood sacrifice with him yourself? Tell us all he skipped town or something?”

Deaton scoffed. “You know nothing, boy,” he said.

“I know you’re done,” Stiles said evenly.

Deaton was reaching for the potions at his side, but they never got to learn what they were for. Allison’s arrow pierced his shoulder, the force knocking him back. Before he could sit up, the wolves were upon him, holding him down. Stiles waved away the mountain ash holding Peter back and the wolf roared.

“No!” Scott yelled, trying to get free from Derek’s hold. “Don’t!”

Deaton’s face was a snarl as he looked up at Peter. “You’ll ruin this Pack. Your existence is a curse that only death can end. Talia knew it, Laura knew it, and Scott knows it. You can’t hide your true nature.”

Peter’s eyes glowed and his claws reflected in the light. “My true nature is the wolf and the wolf protects its Pack. You have threatened my Pack,” Peter said simply. He smirked mercilessly. “And I cannot hide my true nature.”

Scott screamed as Peter slashed as Deaton’s throat. His was the only voice of objection.

Scott’s scream turned into one of pain as Deaton’s life left him. He arched within Derek’s hold, eyes burning a bright blood red before they seemed to burn out, flickering back to their beta gold. The others watched in disbelief before the boy slumped back to the ground, panting.

“What…” Scott spoke into the air, shaking. “What was that?”

“How you feeling, Scotty?” Stiles asked, stepping closer.

“Like…” Scott frowned. “I don’t know. Weird. Wrong.”

“He must’ve been doing some sort of spell on you,” Allison said. “Maybe he was the reason you became a True Alpha,” she suggested.

“If there even is such a thing as a True Alpha,” Erica said, rolling her eyes.

“Who even knows what to believe anymore?” Boyd said, looking down at Deaton’s body with a frown.

“Hey,” Stiles said, reaching over and squeezing his arm. “You can believe in this Pack.”

Boyd looked up, meeting his gaze, and he nodded, quirking a small smile.

Peter stepped closer, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the bloods from his claws. “As nice as it is to have that problem solved, we do have the problem of being a Pack without an Alpha now,” He pointed out calmly.

“Do we?” Erica muttered, deliberately looking to Stiles.

Peter hummed curiously, eyeing the teen as he went to Scott’s side, checking up on the dazed teen. “Maybe that problem will take care of itself,” he murmured in agreement. His mind’s eye provided him the picture of the small tabby kitten that Stiles shifted into backed by a pack of wolves. He couldn’t help his humored smirk, knowing Allison was shooting him a suspicious side eye at the expression but unable to curb it. Things were about to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
